


So Cold.... Art for 'Shadows Steal The Sun'

by dazedrose, dedougal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedrose/pseuds/dazedrose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Cold....</p><p>'Deaton said there will be a darkness around his heart'</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Cold.... Art for 'Shadows Steal The Sun'

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Master Art Post for my Teen Wolf Reverse!bang 2013art.
> 
> My amazing and most beautiful friend in the whole work Dedougal snatched up my art prompt and she created a beautiful story to match. I wanted to do so much more for this, but i am so very happy with what is here, and i think the fanmix is my favourite part of it all.
> 
> Fic link here http://archiveofourown.org/works/1156758

Original Art Prompt Piece

 

New Banner

 

 

Banner Gifs

 

 

Fanmix

 

 

 

Download Link For '[So Cold](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i7agv1iug01balj/Sol%20Cold%20-%20Shadows%20Steal%20The%20Sun%20Fanmix.zip)'

 

Icons

 

[](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/SSTSIcon2_zpsedc72ebc.jpg) [](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/SSTSIcon2_zpsfba9897c.jpg)   
[](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/SSTSIcon1_zpsb3b25f81.jpg) [](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/SSTSIcon_zps1015cf43.jpg)

[](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/SSTSIcon_zpsa1832b44.jpg) [](http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa157/mrs_pring/SSTSIcon1_zps39f94f7c.jpg)

Page Break

 


End file.
